


Shadowland - Monsters everywhere

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Other, SE 13 EP 00, SPN Show Script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Supernatural SE13 EP00Finally Sam and Dean had found a way into the alternative Universe Lucifer and Mary got trapped in after their last horrible Encounter.Since there was no Angel left to open the bridge through time or different worlds it had taken the brothers a long time to find another option.But finally the two hunters made it and they are on their way to, at least, get back their mother......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be used for a script but live intervened and i got the allowance to use it for a  
> FF - Story instead....... We'll see how it goes.   
> Fair info - there won't be any Kind of sexual Encounter between the hunters or the angel - this is leaned to the Relations that actually do or could exist in/at/on the Show..........
> 
> And as always no Beta - Bad english - lots and lots of mistakes....... sorry

Monsters everywhere… SPN Se 13 00.00.2016  
Shadowland

 

Sam felt heavy and it was hard to move. But the tall hunter slowly got up anyway.  
To many years of that kind of work left the younger Winchester with a high tolerance level when it comes to pain.  
He needed a bit to adjust to the very dusty and dim light he was in.  
It obviously was some kind of basement or cellar, Sam suggest as he could determine some more Details.  
He felt a bit shaky and needed to hold on something to steady himself as he get up to his full length.  
The hunter could barely see even though there was some light, maybe coming from the outside through small slits within on of the walls. But it was much to little to be of any help here. Especially as it was blocked by some shelves and stored materials.  
Sam grunted as he was hit by a painful sting, stretching his limbs.  
He tried to find some light switch but it was pointless he decided as he almost fell over some boxes next to his feet.  
Sam lowered himself a bit and tried to feel around his position to get some orientation.

“Dean?” The tall guy asked into the blurry mist, still a bit unstable as he slowly walks around.  
“Dean?” He tries again after getting no answer, even though knowing that calling his brother out like this could be dangerous, not knowing what might hide in the darkness.  
But again there was no sound or sign of the older one.  
Sam started patting down his jeans, searching for his gun. But he was unarmed, there wasn’t even his demon knife he always carried around.  
There was nothing, even the watch he had around his wrist before, was gone. None of the typical hunter protection tools the younger one hold close to, was left.  
Sam wasn’t happy about it but he could run with it and started looking for something he could use as a weapon.  
His eyes had adjusted even more and the hunter could figure out even more of the actual surrounding.  
He lifted some boxes and got some empty cans out of the way but all he could find was a rusty hammer.  
It was not impressive and Sam was slightly disappointed but it had to be enough.

Finally Sam found his way to the stairs, they seemed a bit worn out like the rest of the basement he was in.  
He was careful as he did his first step but they seemed to hold his weight.  
Sam slowly walked up, his hands and arms constantly feeling the way as he banged his head on something, feeling it up he realised it was a hatch, he’d expected a typical door.  
And he could feel something else beneath his fingers, the hatch was carved and if he wasn’t completely wrong the symbols were sigils.  
The tall hunter pressed his shoulders and back against the surprisingly heavy wood to push it open, he just hoped it wasn’t locked.  
He lifted the hatch just a bit as the bright light burst into the small crack Sam had opened.  
The younger Winchester needed to turn away to protect his eyes as he was dazzled right away.  
After the dark cellar Sam needed to shield his eyes before he tried again to get a glimpse of what was waiting outside.

\---------------------------------------------

Dean starred into the distance. There wasn’t much to be seen. Destroyed buildings and busted cars mostly, white Sand all around and even in the distance nothing. No green, no tree, there was just nothing left. The dark blond felt the hot sun on his skin and the way it burned merciless. There was no doubt this world had changed tremendously.  
Dean tried to listen but it was silent. He hadn’t heard any sound since he’d come here.  
Not the slightest bit of sound. It was even worse to the isolation they’d experienced during their captivity.  
There was black smoke rising up in the far distance, a sign of something on fire. But there was no wind moving the smoke it got straight up, aside that, there was nothing in this world.  
Dean slightly shook his head….  
It was a horrible view he’s got. It was a battlefield worse than the one he’d seen in a no longer existing future, and worse than he’d thought it could be.  
They already knew that in this world version they did not exist, never had, but instead of being proud of what they’d achieved in their world, the dark blond felt guild and he could not tell why.

The hunter heard a sound and realised a sudden, slight movement on the ground, out of his eye side and he turned at it.  
Walking slowly at the masked, sandy hatch and helped lifting it.  
“Dean?” Sam sounded surprise as his dark mop of hair appeared out of the dark.  
In the bright day light he looked at his brother who was wearing weird cloth. Dean was dressed in dark blue, worn out dungarees that weren’t his and at least two numbers to tall, he also wore worn out boots, not his either.  
Sam lifted the hatch a bit higher and stepped out while his brother was holding it open.  
Now in bright light, Sam could identify the symbols carved into the wood. The Hunter was right about it, it were Sigils as he’d guessed, it were enochian protection Sigils to be more precisely. 

Dean slammed shut the hatch as his brother got out.  
Meanwhile Sam looked around in disbelieve.  
“It worked…..?!”  
The dark blond was again in his thoughts.  
“……….almost…..” He gave deadpan.  
Urging his brother to turn and look at him, unsure what Dean wanted to imply. And his focus got back on the strange Outfit his Brother was wearing.  
The Spell, Sam had, more or less, created out of different resources, since they hadn’t found anything else to get here again, got a 50/50 chance on little side effects.  
Sam tried to hide his grin unsuccessful.  
Obviously Dean got at the bad end of this bet chance.  
“Shut up!”  
Dean growled at his younger Brother and Sam obeyed, more or less.

He finally looked at the dark blond again.  
“So?.....no guns?” He asked, knowing that his were gone and guessing that Dean hadn’t only lost his cloth during the spell.

The dark blond slightly shrugged his shoulders and looked at his giant brother.  
“You?....”

Sam showed the hammer he was still holding.  
Dean staid unconvinced slightly nodding.  
“We’ve had worse….”

Both starred at the surrounding and the somehow endless dessert expanding all around.  
“What next?” Sam questioned even though knowing the answer.  
“We find mom!” Dean gave emotionless, like it was the easiest task they ever had.  
“Think she is………you know?” Both hunters looked now into the same direction.  
“She is fine Sam!”  
“And our best shot is the Bobby from this world.”  
Dean looked down on himself, his unease and discomfort clearly shown on his face.  
“….”  
“And I do need some cloth…!”  
The dark blond looked at Sam.  
“Give me your shirt….” Sam hesitated a second but finally took his flannel off and hands it over for Dean to cover himself at least a bit more.

\---------------------------------------------------

The ruins they walked through appeared to be a small town named “Copellian“ as a half destroyed town sign had explained.  
The hunters had decided to use the mainstreet even though there wouldn’t be much cover but for now there was not the slightest encounter of any kind and this way they would be faster than walking through the ruins, especially since they did not know what could possibly wait there.

It was still completely silent all around. Both hunters turned now and then to watch their back. Sam was holding his hammer while Dean had found a metal pipe he was holding onto.  
The awkward miss of natural sounds left both hunters a bit troubled to a point were they winced at their own foodsteps, which was the only noise around as they walked on the sand and broken concrete that was lying around every where.

They passed some rotted corpse that could have been human remains or not…..  
Sam realised single bones, even a skull, lying in some of the ruins. The whole area must have been a centre of what ever fights were going on here, the younger Winchester thought. But obviously it must have been some time ago. 

Dean was constantly scanning the surrounding after any kind of move.  
He was back in purgatory mood and it frightened him how fast that had happened.

They still needed to orientate themselves.  
Dean was looking to the left, while Sam looked to the right.  
“Is it identical?” The dark blond asked subdue out of a sudden, still scanning the surrounding.  
“The position…” Sam whispered back, controlling the street as well.  
Dean just made a gesture like he was mention – what else – but he didn’t answer.  
“Not sure,…..but technically yeah, if I did it correctly….” Sam told as subdued as possible.  
That was enough guarantee for the dark blond.  
“Ok! Than this Bobby should be somewhere around….”  
Sam just nodded a “maybe”, but he walked on, leading them along the street among the busted houses that once were full of live.

Sam walked on but the dark blond stopped all of a sudden. He turned and looked at the darkening sky……. Dean could fee the slight rumbling beneath his feet. He could feel his hairs standing up as somehow the air shifted.  
“…Sam!!!” He tried to reach his brother, again looking up, starring at the fast changing sky, the dark clouds and the red lightning’s behind them….  
And than the siren sound starts, it hit the hunters with tremendous force.  
Both men covered their ears but that didn’t stop the sound waves from going straight to the brain. Sam got on his knees first, grunting in pain as the sound got even louder.  
It was painful and disorientating…..

Dean knew that sound he’d heard it years back as Castiel had tried to communicate with him.  
The dark blond had a hard time to make his steps but he reached his brother and got to him in time, pulling the younger one up on his feet and dragging him into a near by crater behind one busted, burned out car wrecks, right in time.  
As the deep growl rolling within the ground and the siren sound hit the highest point leaving the hunters almost screaming in pain. Till it suddenly stopped and bright white light strikes down in absolute silence but garishly, blinding the brothers even at there hiding spot…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And seconds later a pressure wave hit the car wreck and the hunters, throwing both men at the ground into the dirt with ease.  
Dean turned slowly as he realised the movement behind. The Wreck had lost its stability as the pressure wave rolled over and was slightly turning, about to slip down the crater rim……….  
“…..fuck……..!!” The dark blond huffed out, already crawling over to his brother who was holding his head and trying to get up himself, to get back into cover.  
Sam realised the threat as he slightly turned, and the hunter acted fast, the younger Winchester straightened his body and almost jumped to where he figured the window frame of the wreck would hit down into the crater.  
Dean rolled his body to the left as he’d recognised Sam taking care of the situation on his own.  
The Car wreck hit the crater ground just glimpse later, sounding like a garbage Truck at work. The rusty and burned framework cramped together as the wreck hit the crater bottom, burying the younger Winchester beneath and enclosing both men in a cloud of dusk, blocking the view for all.

“SAM!!!” Dean shout as subdued as he could afford in his need to check for his brother and not risking to get discovered by what ever had landed on the road the two hunters had walked just seconds ago.  
He could hear a slight coughing….. “im…..ok..” Sam gave out evenly subdued and already trying to free himself from his compined prison without making to many noises.  
As Dean was sure that Sam was really alright aside the circumstances, he climbed up the crater walls to get an overview about the actual situation.

With the dusk and filth already sinking down, clearing the view, the dark blond hunter was able to make out the two figures standing in the middle of the street.  
Dean saw the blue glowing and the typical posture.  
He sighed and got back down the crater to look for Sam.  
The tall man was already out of the wreck, his right leg the last part still beneath one of the frame bars.  
He looked up the moment he realised his brother coming closer.  
Dean was bowed as he stepped forward.  
“And….?” Sam whispered.  
“Two Angels.” Dean informed, helping to hold up the frame part so Sam could get out completely.  
“And now?”  
Both hunters hide again behind the wreck now lying within the crater.  
Dean looked at Sam, he was guessing but hadn’t something at the moment.  
“I’m working on it.”  
Without any weapon it would be just stupid to try anything.  
They had killed Angels before but barely man on man. Under normal circumstances they wouldn’t last against some of the heavenly douchebag’s, not for a second.  
And that would be under normal circumstances, but at the moment they weren’t even armed, especially not against the winged creatures.  
In retrospective they might haven’t thought about this trip perfectly fine.

Dean again, looked over his shoulder as there was no sound coming from above.  
The dark blond needed to know what was happening and passed his brother to, again climbing up the crater walls.  
Sam looked after him.

The two Angels, and now on the second view, it was clear, were still standing at the same place. They hadn’t moved the slightest.  
The hunters brow furrowed in confusion. What were they here for?  
Once more he was reminded how different theses creatures were, compared to the one they’d called a friend, a brother even.  
All of a sudden he felt a tight grip on his arm and was forcefully pulled down, almost falling backwards as something exploded in a bright light and deafening noise, close to the craters rim where Dean had laid a moment ago, again throwing the hunters body back as the bomb strikes down.  
Sam pulled the older brother with him, dragging him behind the wreck and gesturing to stay silent, pointing at some movements at the ruins on the other side of the street.  
Dean needed a moment to adjust his eyes after the sudden shock, he also tried to get rid of the annoyingly buzzing sound ringing in his ears….since the impact.  
The dark blond shook his head and grimaced his jawbone to stop it, unsuccessful but never the less watching the shadow like movements above, between the ruins.

\----------------------------------------------

The completely covered fighters stormed at the two Angels still standing unmoved.  
Sam and Dean had found a space close to the wreck at the rim of the crater were they could watch the ongoing.  
They moved there after the strangers had left the cover of the destroyed buildings and started the attack.  
A handful was storming at the undismayed celestial beings, constantly reciting enochian spells, while a few of the fighters stood back shooting something that looked like smoke and shock grenades at the Angels feet.  
Dean had to admit the attackers were fast, but it wouldn’t be enough to get the winged dudes.  
The whole attack seemed more like a desperate try than a well planed action, the dark blond recognized.  
Sam was focused on the three people standing back and shooting the grenades.  
Definitely handmade stuff he’d never seen before.  
And even though some of the shock waves seemed to have a small impact on the Angels, it was obvious that this was already a lost fight.

\------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long, just a few attacks from the Angels side and all assailants were done.  
Some explodes just getting near the celestial beings, others were ripped apart in a move so fast the Winchesters couldn’t even follow with their eyes.  
These angels were not what they knew from their world.  
These bastards were perfectly fine working war machinery, and Dean feared that they were even more powerful than what he would have imagined.  
War changes humans, well obviously Angels too.

The Hunters waited a little bit longer till they were absolutely sure all were gone, even thought the Angels had left right after the short fight, they just vanished into thin air.

“Fucking Angel squad!” Dean got down to have a look at the dead body’s next while Sam was taking a look at those who hadn’t even left their cover.  
The dark blond starred down as he pulled of the mask that had hidden the face.  
He shrugged back for a second.  
That couldn’t be…..  
“SAM!” He called his brother.  
“…..dean …….you might look at that!” The younger one gave back almost at the same time.  
“Vampire?!” Dean asked ….and Sam looked up in confusion, watching his brother in some distance.  
“I’ve got a wraith..” The younger one answered.  
“What.....?” Sam questioned to himself since it clearly was a wraith but a little different from what they were used to.  
The Angels hadn’t left much of the creature but the face was still recognizable. But it wasn’t imitating human form.  
Which made sense since human seemed to be the hunted species around here.  
But that monsters would be attacked as well was unexpected. 

While Sam was searching on some weapons to use and was taking a closer look at the grenades, his brother was checking up some of the left und still intact clothes.  
He really needed to get out of these god damn dungarees which had started itching and scratching on his bare skin.

Every time Dean walked on to another of the seven corpses he found another slightly different monster. Some reminded him on purgatory but it was not quite that.  
There was another Vampire but his skin was pale white and slightly transparent, something the hunter hadn’t seen before.  
Than there was this, maybe, werewolf, Dean wasn’t sure since the teeth were way to long and the eyes had changed in a way that wasn’t typical and there were no sharpped nails.  
They already knew that the Demons in this world might have visible signs on their vessels or own body’s, Dean wasn’t sure but remembered the thing with horns they’d seen as Cass brought them here the first time……

Meanwhile Sam had taken some weapons the Angels had just left on the corpse, obviously not fearing any threat out of it at all.  
He started searching the one he’d identified as a wraith. It was irritating to see the truth form. The Hunter turned the body and discovered something else unusual. There was a strange deformation on the back that wasn’t either human or typical wraith. But the spine of this thing, bend out in a weird curve. Sam wasn’t sure if this was just coincidence or a general form for this kind of monster in this world.  
And he couldn’t figure out what that might be good for either.

Dean used the opportunity to pick some more fitting cloth and to arm himself as well.

\----------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The brothers walked along ruins and ruins and even more ruins. Some places did look like there never had been anything close to a town or anything living not even a tree or bush, it was walking through a dessert.  
With every hour it got hotter, even without a sun coming through the constant grey sky, and the whole time, red flashes were passing among the thick clouds.  
And the silence in contrast to the moving sky was playing the hunters mind.  
In this world there was nothing they could orientate on, nothing they were used to.  
Dean always was concentrated on hunts and always was on the edge but Sam clearly could see that it was changing into nervousness and not the good one that kept you careful in dangerous situations.  
The dark blond was turning more often even though they hadn’t have any enemy encounters since the one at the town they had wake up in.

Both Winchesters slowly came to realise that this wasn’t something they had been through ever before. They didn’t even know if this world had a day and night. The brothers were walking probably for hours now but they didn’t know for sure.  
Dean tried to figure out if he was hungry or thirsty but it didn’t work as well.  
And so the two men walked on in that dead land.  
Sam had other thoughts in mind. He had talked his brother into it for long months and the younger hunter was sure that Dean still wasn’t going with Sam’s strong believe, hope, that their mother was alive.  
The dark blond had fought with the younger one over and over and it had become a tense situation between the hunters.  
Sam hadn’t really get to known his mother and it was over before it even started, he wanted, needed to hold to this believe that Samantha was still alive. The dark haired still hoped to fill some of his missing links when it comes to his family aside the one he only knew for sure, his older brother.  
The younger one was also in need of proving his argument that mom was alive with which he had lured and convinced Dean to make this trip into that specific universe.  
Sam was in need of proving, presenting results, if he wanted to clear that tense that had build up between them over that term at all.  
Till than they would tiptoeing around it………….. And Sam hated it. 

Since they had lost Cass and Crowley and Rowena…and so much more, he had fought on so many verges. He had stood between Dean and the Lucifer offspring that was left in their reality, he had to constantly fight off the older ones negativity about almost every thing that was still there.  
Sam knew Dean was struggling with all the losses and that, especially after the Angels death something broke within the older one, and the taller Winchester was pretty sure that Dean didn’t could process all of it just yet. That he needed to focus on something he knew. And if there was something Dean knew, it was killing the monsters and that was what the Winchester hunter got back to in times like that.

The dark blond was no longer looking on the grey zones, Dean had got back to his black and white view of life he had been living through for almost all of his live.  
He got back to the hunter his father had raised and trained him in and Sam was struggling with it. The last months hadn’t been easy for the younger Winchester as well and he was suffering with loosing so many companions and friends at once too but he just couldn’t afford falling into mourning even though he had lost even more, since the taller Winchester had dared to start a slight love interest shortly before he had lost it again.

Sam turned to look back at his brother.  
He was used to rely on him of some kind but lately he couldn’t. The brothers had lost their routine…. The last incidences had shaken the Winchester hunters to the core and left them in a state of shock, both of them and they handled it differently, in the best way they could afford just now.

Dean was watching the surroundings still. Even though there was just sand and nothing else around.  
But because of that there was no hiding spot either.  
Both men were right on display and it wasn’t something hunters in general appreciated very much.  
None of them was speaking out just yet but it wouldn’t be long till at least Dean would start to make comments on the situation, Sam would bit his cheeks and trying not to snap something back.

\----------------------------------

Maybe an hour later there, finally were contours of buildings appearing on the horizon and without even realising it, the brother’s steps hastened.   
Even though there was still no orientation in this world they would walk on till they would find anything that would give them a hint to find their mother or at least a shelter for a break.

Sam had tried his phone, of course, and they had searched the ruins from the attack but hey had nothing. No connection, no hints, just nothing, this world was dead on so many layers.  
Even the old fashion compass didn’t work. The needle was dancing and turning constantly, never standing still. What ever had happened in this Reality it had caused damage on an atomic level deconstructing the whole creation that was this world.  
Sam sighed, he was sweating and starting to feel the impact of the earlier attack and the last month hunter life they had turned back to as usual after they were hit hard.  
And since Cass wasn’t around anymore, both men had collected some new scars and injuries on each body that didn’t heal off completely or properly. And they started to hurt.  
Sam hadn’t thought about that impact before, realising slowly how much they had relied on the Angel that always had been by their side.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were walking it had become slightly darker and even so they didn’t know how much time had passed it seemed as if night was dawning.  
And it hit all of a sudden as they finally arrive at another destroyed town in this no mans land.  
Within minutes it got from dark grey to almost pitch black. Only the still striking red lightnings crossing the cloudy sky illuminated the surrounding.  
This place was looking just the same as the town the hunters were attacked in. It was just like any other place destroyed in a war that had ever happened.

The Winchesters searched through the ruins and the left fundaments but there was nothing, no one around. Although it seemed, as if this place had been used as something like a camp not long ago. There were some fire places Sam was looking at and Dean had brought out some left items you would use but not carry around being out on the field.  
In the end the brothers decided to stay in some ruins that at least had still two walls up. It would protect their backs even though both of the Winchesters were sure it wouldn’t help anything against another angel attack but the hunter just hoped that, since the humans might be a disturbance for the winged douchbags, but nothing more than a bug was for humans, that they weren’t on the celestials to do list right now.

Dean decided against a fire even though the temperature was dropping down rabidly and none of them had prepared for that. After almost been burned during the day they now felt like trapped in a freezer.  
It didn’t take long till Sam was shaking and started walking to keep himself warm. They did not know how far down the temperature would go during the night. Dean warmed his hands by rubbing them constantly together.  
He was considering to open up a fire but again the hunter couldn’t get over the threatening aspect of it. They would be seen while they would be blinded……  
And in an unknown place and world, that would be a stupid move beyond acceptance.  
The dark blond breathed out small white clouds and he realised the temperature dropping further.  
He closed the ‘borrowed’ Jacket and watched Sam walking.  
Dean watched every move, his brows furrowed, he hadn’t decided if he was still angry at his brother or not. The older Winchester was still not sure what it was that had him convinced to go to this universe.   
They weren’t ready to face Lucifer, still, and Dean wasn’t willing to look for a dead person even though it was their mother.  
He had never been one to step into action on lost tasks, that’s what he thought. He wasn’t willing, able or ready to admit that he had hoped for his mother to be more of the illusion he had from his child hood memories, the caring angel that had protected him. He somehow had missed the part were this woman was the one he had his inner killer instincts from.  
That he had lived a lie longer than he had thought and not just from the moment his mother had died.  
The loving relation of his parents that always had been a lie from the beginning and Dean had been the one trying to hold it together since he was a child.  
A burden he hadn’t asked for, he hadn’t wanted and that had been given to him without him having a saying in it.

“dean…” Sam whispered, nudging his brother.  
His eyes stared into the darkness and he had the ‘borrowed’ gun ready.  
Dean blamed himself for being so reckless the moment he could hear the whispering coming from somewhere in the dark.  
The brothers hurried to get out of there cover to not get trapped.  
They lowered there body’s while sneaking away to have a look from slightly afar to consider and analyse the situation and the next moves.  
The voices did seem human and not threatening at all but this world wasn’t working after the known rules of the Winchesters. And this wasn’t a playground for them to make some experiments.

The two hunters positioned each other behind another wall, far away enough to not be seen but to be able to listen and have a look themselves…..

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
